Ménage à trois
by roseredhoney
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Ikki vient se glisser entre Shun et Hyoga? Quelques petits passages entre le manoir de la fondation graad et le sanctuaire.
1. Partie I

Bonjour à vous !

Alors voilà vous pouvez remercier (ou pas...) Talim76 pour mon arrivée dans ce fandom que je ne maîtrise pas du tout, alors je vous demanderait votre indulgence s'il vous plait. Je vous un culte à Shun alors vous pouvez être sur que de le retrouver dans toutes mes fics (voir tous mes ships...).

donc cette partie est courte, mais je compte faire quelques petits drabbles sur la mise en couple et Shun et Hyoga mais surtout des réactions de Ikki !

très bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Part I :**

Le soleil était levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures, la villa de la fondation était pleine de vie et chacun de son coté vaquait à ses occupations. Certains étaient à l'entrainement, d'autres en train de lire, ou devant la télé. De leur coté Seiya et Shiryu étaient largement occupés à tenter de se vaincre. C'était à feu et à sang dans la salle commune du rez de chaussé, sueur au front, mains tremblantes.. Oui Seiya allait gagner. Au poker. C'était bien la faute de DeathMask de les avoir poussés dans le vice et leur apprendre les règles de ce jeu. Pour le moment ils en étaient à l'entraînement à deux, mais bientôt on leur avait promis un tournois intraSanctuaire, et jusque là Shaka était imbattable. En même temps, il était littéralement impossible de savoir s'il bluffait ou pas, les yeux fermés ça n'arrangeait pas, forcément.

C'était dans cette situation que les trouva Ikki qui débarquait après plus de deux mois d'absence (et même pas un coup de fil!). Seiya et Shiryu se levèrent d'un coup, trop heureux pour se soucier que l'autre puisse découvrir le jeu de l'autre (et voir que Seiya était un foutu menteur avec une main de poisseux fini).

« Ikki !

- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir !, s'exclama Shiryu.

- Bonjour les amis ! Ça me fait très plaisir aussi !

- Ou est-ce que tu étais parti ?, demanda le chevalier Pégase.

- Un peu partout, j'ai voyagé, je me suis entraîné. Mais le Japon me manquait et vous aussi les amis !

- Tu nous raconteras tout ça !

- Oui pas de problème, mais plus tard, est-ce que mon frère est ici ?

- Bien sur, il doit encore dormir.

En même temps que Seiya disait cela, il jeta un œil vers le jeu de Shiryu sur la table.

- Hey ! J'ai dévoilé mon jeu et pas toi ! Tricheur ! Tu vas me le payer !

- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai même pas regardé ce que tu avais joué !

- Bien sur que si ! »

Ikki décrocha de la conversation en voyant que de toute façon il était totalement inutile d'intervenir, le courroux vengeur de Seiya était en train de abattre, et il préférait ne pas rester dans les parages. Mais pourquoi est-ce que son frère dormait encore ? Il était tout de même assez tard et d'ordinaire son petit frère était du genre à se lever aux aurores pour aller s'entraîner tranquillement.

Il monta alors au second étage en vitesse, posa son sac dans le couloir et avança vers la chambre de Shun. Ikki poussa la porte mais resta immobile devant la pièce vide. Le lit était fait et tout était à sa place.

En bas d'un seul coup, Seiya tiqua. Mince, il avait sûrement gaffé. Ikki n'était pas au courant et il n'allait pas trouver Shun dans sa chambre... C'était sûrement le bon moment pour aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Loin.

Ikki se retourna et chercha quelqu'un dans le couloir, n'importe qui qui pourrait le renseigner. Personne, bon, tant pis, peut-être que Hyoga était dans sa chambre et saurait sûrement. Il traversa alors encore une fois le corridor luxueux pour arriver à la chambre de Hyoga, entrouverte. Il frappa doucement en appelant le locataire de la chambre.

« Gr..grand frère ? »

C'était la voix de Shun qui s'éleva à l'intérieur, alors Ikki poussa la porte. Et ce qu'il trouva le laissa pour le moins pantois. Shun était allongé dans le lit de Hyoga, sur le ventre, venant selon toute apparence de se réveiller. Les cheveux en bataille, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue, .. joues qui avaient prient une teinte pivoine très prononcée. Cette réaction s'empara aussi de Ikki quand il comprit que son petit frère était également entièrement dévêtu et juste couvert d'un drap blanc et que les couvertures traînaient en vrac tout autour du lit.

La situation était pour le moins étrange, et le remplissait de confusion. C'est Shun qui fit un premier geste en attrapant ses affaires au pied du lit.

« Tu es rentré ? Déjà je veux dire ? Enfin non, je suis content que sois là, mais je m'y attendait pas, enfin je suis pas...

Est-ce que tu vas me faire le coup de 'c'est pas ce dont ça a l'air' parce que ça en a sacrément l'air quand même ! » s'exclama Ikki en détournant un peu les yeux.

Yeux qui furent attiré par Hyoga qui remontait les escaliers avec deux tasses de thé dans les manqua de les faire tomber quand il aperçu le frère du chevalier Andromède devant sa chambre. Bien évidement il n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre ce que le Phénix avait lui comprit. Le petit blond se paralysa. Non. Non.

Pas la colère du Phénix.

« QUOI ! »

Sauf que Shun sauta sur son frère pour le retenir d'aller faire la tête au carré à Hyoga.

« Non ! On discute d'abord hun ! Pas de violence, pas de cris, pas de rien ! S'il te plaît grand frère. Écoute moi !

- Ah ouais je dois écouter quoi ? Toi tu n'as rien à dire. Mais toi le Cygne, tu lui abîme un cheveux, je te vois lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard désapprobateur et je te réduis en cendres, toi, ton armure et ta tignasse blonde de prince charmant !

Le doigt menaçant d'Ikki pointait vers le pauvre Hyoga qui n'osait même plus bouger un orteil.

- Oui oui je te le jure, je ferais jamais de mal à ton frère, comment tu veux que je lui fasse du mal ! C'est.. c'est Shun !

- JUSTEMENT. C'est bien parce que c'est Shun et que j'ai toujours eu à le défendre que je sais que c'est LUI et que tu n'as pas intérêt à profiter de lui !

- Oui monsieur. »

Hyoga marmotta ça, jetant un regard de panique à Shun. Andromède força son frère à baisser son bras et alla vers Hyoga, lui prenant les tasses des mains qui par miracle n'était même pas tombées. Ils échangèrent un petit regard affectueux. Ikki se laissa tomber à genoux, portant une main désopilée à son visage.

« J'arrive pas à croire que mon frère à choisi le canard boiteux. »

Hyoga souffla de soulagement et en même temps de dépit. Ouais le canard boiteux il avait surtout la trouille de se faire cramer les fesses par le phénix colérique. Encore heureux que son petit ami sache comment prendre son frère et tirer ce qu'il voulait de lui par un simple sourire. D'ailleurs c'était compréhensible, après tout, c'était comme ça qu'il avait craqué lui aussi.

A Suivre...


	2. Partie II

Bonsoir! Voilà une nouvelle partie écrite ce soir dans un élan de courage créatif (ouais enfin niveau créativité on repassera)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, départ pour le sanctuaire sous peu et pour rejoindre les autres couples .. euh, chevaliers ! ^^

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

**Partie 2 :**

La journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée dans l'ensemble vu que Ikki et Shun avaient passés la journée ensembles pour profiter du retour providentiel du grand frère tant adoré. C'était d'ailleurs au plus grand plaisir des deux, bien que Shun aurait adoré passé la journée avec son amoureux, il avait toujours cet attachement intense à son frère. Alors après avoir gratifié Hyoga d'un baiser fort chaste sous les yeux d'un Ikki méfiant qu'ils étaient parti tous les deux se balader dans les rues japonaises.

Le reste était d'une banalité qui ne méritait pas de développement trop prolongé, Ikki avait raconté son voyage, ce qu'il avait vu, fait, Shun lui avait parlé de ses activités à la fondation graad, n'avait par contre par trop mentionné Hyoga, il avait usé d'un peu de psychologie en se disant que dans la même journée ça faisait peut-être un peu trop à lui imposer. Alors il avait gardé le silence et n'avait mentionné Hyoga qu'avec les noms autres chevaliers de bronze/divin, pour parler d'entraînement, de travail et ou de petite mission sans réelles importances. D'ailleurs ils étaient là temporairement, tous allaient retourner au sanctuaire dans quelques jours, la présence de la Déesse Athéna étant fortement requise par le Grand Pope Shion. Tant pis, Ikki ferait encore un peu de route par les airs, de toute façon, il voulait rester un peu avec son petit frère chéri.

Par la suite ils étaient allés manger une glace en ville, avaient flanés dans les rues, puis étaient rentrés peu avant la nuit. En rentrant ils trouvèrent les chevaliers devant la télé, discutant agréablement avec une Saori qui s'était libérée quelques instants pour tisser des liens avec ses défenseurs. C'était pas tout de se faire libérer à chaque fois quelle se faisait kidnappée par une divinité, mais elle avait des années d'enfant gâtée à faire oublier aux pauvres orphelins qui l'avaient côtoyés durant leur enfance commune.

Hyoga sourit devant l'arrivée du chevalier d'Andromède, ravit de voir ses pommette rosie par le vent de la mer et ses cheveux en bataille. Il sentait que le jeune garçon n'allait pas faire long feu ce soir dans ses bras. Ikki fut réquisitionné par une Saori heureuse pour discuter avec elle et les autres, et pendant ce temps là, le petit couple pu s'éclipser sans trop se faire remarquer.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Hyoga (ou ils avaient prit l'habitude de dormir, surtout pour une question de silence, vu que les chambres autour n'étaient pas occupées) pour enfin se prendre dans les bras.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée avec ton frère ?, demanda Hyoga en remettant en place les mèches vertes rebelles du visage de son aimé.

- Oui très, il était beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure, je crois que le choc était trop violent. En même temps, il a eu le droit à la version hard de la version. Je crois que le niveau du dessus aurait été qu'il arrive une demi heure plus tôt..., sous entendit Shun, rosissant à nouveau.

- Ah oui..

Hyoga rit doucement, non heureusement qu'il était pas arrivé plus tôt, ça aurait été beaucoup beaucoup trop pour Ikki de trouver son frère dans _cette _position...

- Bon, et il t'en a parlé ?

- Pas du tout , je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. En tout cas, je n'ai pas abordé le sujet, j'attends que se soit lui qui initie la conversation, tu vois histoire de répondre à ses questions plutôt que lui imposer des trucs qu'il aurait pas envie d'entendre.

- Y a vraiment que toi qui sait le prendre ton frère. Mon dieu, il me fiche la trouille, j'ai peur qu'il vienne me tordre le cou à n'importe quel moment..., grimaça Hyoga.

- Forcément ça fit rire son petit ami, il imaginait très bien la scène, et bon, il tenterait de ne pas laisser ikki seul avec Hyoga au cas ou. Parce que ça pouvait arriver. La raison pouvait être tout à fait diverse mais au final il était méfiant. Jusque là, ça c'était un peu trop bien passé après tout.

- Je te protégerai face au vilain phénix mon glaçon t'en fait pas !, Shun ponctua sa phrase d'un petit baiser.

- Je ne sais toujours pas si je trouve ce surnom adorable ou idiot, mais merci. C'est gentil. Il va me faire fondre, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme ton frère !

- Il est juste un peu inquiet forcément, il m'a toujours un peu trop couvé jusqu'à ce que je parte pour l'Île d'andromède alors tu sais, c'est malgré lui.

- Oui, je le comprends... Je serais comme lui à sa place. Comment on pourrait ne pas avoir envie de protéger une créature aussi adorable que toi., sourit Hyoga en glissant un doigt le long d'une petite fossette dans la joue d'andromède.

Shun en senti son ventre se serrer de bonheur.

- Tu parles, la créature adorable est un chevalier, n'oublie pas !

- Un chevalier très courageux qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

- Et inversement !, précisa Shun.

- Moui. »

La conversation se termina parce que Hyoga trouva que c'était le bon moment se taire pour faire place à un autre langage, celui du corps.

* * *

Le dîner passé, tout avait continué à se passer dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Ce finissait par inquiéter Shun. Son frère était _trop _calme pour que se soit normal. La réaction qu'il avait eu au début de la journée pour le coup était, elle, normale. Mais là. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, et c'était pas pour le meilleur.

Malgré cela, le repas fut très agréable, et la conversation allait bon train. Un soir somme toute commun dans le manoir depuis la fin des guerres.

* * *

Ikki était déjà monté dans sa chambre depuis longtemps quand Hyoga et Shun à leur tour rejoignirent la leur.

A peine Shun eu t-il décroché ses bretelles que le Phénix entra dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Voilà, il était là le moment que Shun redoutait. Hyoga avait sursauté et on pouvait lire sur son visage une nouvelle expression de peur s'inscrire.

« Hyoga du Cygne, pour information, j'ai prit la chambre juste à coté de la votre. Si jamais j'entends un craquement de lit un peu trop fort, un bruit suspect, peu importe son origine ou un gémissement autre que de plaisir, je te jure que je viens te faire cramer et que je te mange braisé à l'orange. Pigé ?

Le chevalier des glaces en resta totalement figé sur place et ne put qu'approuver en hochant la tête. Il était aussi effrayé que choqué. Shun lui avait prit une teinte rouge pivoine et était juste traumatisé que son frère face référence à leur vie sexuelle.

- On est bien d'accord donc ?, demanda à nouveau Ikki.

- Grand frère..., commença Shun.

- Toi tais-toi, c'est à l'autre que je parle.

- Oui d'accord., s'empressa de répondre Hyoga.

- Très bien ! »

Sur ce, Ikki, quitta la chambre sans même faire claquer la porte pour rejoindre la sienne, effectivement située à coté de la leur.

« Okay, ton frère me fait vraiment peur.

- Moi aussi. Mais je suis pas sur que se soit pour les même raisons que toi. Enfin, je crois que c'est le truc le plus glauque que j'ai entendu. Non mais il va pas me surveiller même... au lit !, fit-il en baissant la voix.

- J'ai bien l'impression que s'il avait pu avoir un lit dépliant il serait venu l'installer dans notre chambre histoire de mieux voir.

- Oh mon dieu Hyoga ! Arrête, j'ai des images affreuses en tête maintenant...

- Pardon... Non, mais là, il vient carrément s'incruster dans notre couple, je pensais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Enfin, on voyait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et qu'il nous laisse faire en nous croyant sur parole !

- Je suis d'accord. Ça sentait un peu mauvais de loin. Sa bonne humeur était douteuse. »

Shun s'assit sur le lit et se laissa tomber en arrière. Voilà qu'il était coincé avec son frère insidieusement placé entre eux. Un vrai ménage à trois totalement malsain pour le coup. Certes le couver était une chose, le chaperonner jusque _là, _c'était carrément trop.

Hyoga ne resta habillé que d'un caleçon pour aller au lit, tout comme son petit ami et tout deux restèrent dans le silence te l'immobilité totale pendant de longues minutes. Aucun des deux n'osant bouger, parler, ni même respirer de peur que Ikki entendent quoique se soit.

« Il t'as dit quand est-ce qu'il repartait ?, demanda Hyoga d'un coup.

- Non. Mais nous on part pour le Sanctuaire dans quelques jours. On pourra toujours aller chez ton maître... Ikki ne viendra pas nous y chercher...

- Mais Camus ne sera pas là, il sera sûrement avec Milo dans le temple du Scorpion. Personne pour nous protéger donc.

- Oui mais personne pour nous entendre aussi., chuchota Shun.

- Tu marques un point. »

Nouveau silence, lourd et long.

« J'ose même plus t'embrasser maintenant., souffla Hyoga, toujours paralysé.

- Oh Hyoga quand même... »

Shun sourit dans le noir et grimpa à cheval sur son amoureux avec un air mutin. C'est fou comme il pouvait avoir l'air innocent au possible et à la fois aguicheur. C'était inconscient d'ailleurs, parce que Shun n'agissait vraiment par comme ça. Mais de le voir, déjà, prendre des initiatives (chose toute récente) c'était suffisant pour lui retourner le ventre et faire monter la température de plusieurs degrés.

« Oh mon petit Shun... Non, ne me tente pas, pitié.

- Ou ça de la tentation ? »

Shun sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur, ses bras posé de chaque coté de sa tête. Les mains de Hyoga remontèrent sur les cuisses fuselées et incroyablement douce d'Andromède presque par réflexe. Oh oui, cette nuit allait être très compliquée et frustrante, ça il le sentait.

* * *

Dans la chambre voisine, Ikki n'entendait rien, et tout ce qu'il sentait c'était le comos totalement épanoui et apaisé de son petit frère et du canard boiteux. Bon, tout allait bien, il pouvait s'endormir tranquillement.

_A suivre..._


	3. Partie III

Bonjour :)

Voilà, comme j'ai une petite avance, je me permet donc de poster avec une petit avance (bien que je n'ai pas de délais imposé...) J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Part III.

La nuit maintenant écoulée, la tension était montée d'un cran, voir de dix. C'était tout à fait palpable, du rez de chaussé aux étages, dans toutes les salles, même dehors. Shun, Hyoga et Ikki ne pouvaient faire un geste, bouger un petit doigt sans que les regards de tout le monde se braquent sur eux. En fait, personne ne savait vraiment comment ça allait commencer. Est-ce qu'ils avaient peur de Shun (ouais bon, non, en fait personne n'avait peur de Shun..), de la réaction de Hyoga qui allait peut-être on sait pas quoi, violer Shun par provocation, frapper Ikki, hurler, recouvrir la maison de givre ? Ou alors de Ikki qui .. était capable d'un peut tout et n'importe quoi. Finalement la conclusion à laquelle arrivait les autres chevaliers c'était du meurtre de sang froid du Cygne au cas ou il s'approche un peu trop de son petit frère adoré qu'il avait élevé, dorloté et chéri. Ikki était à la fois la mère protectrice, le père menaçant, le grand frère violent et surtout un chevalier dangereux et colérique. Tous se demandaient quand est-ce que ça allait exploser. Ne manquait que l'étincelle pour déclencher la 3ème guerre mondiale.

La seule chose qui permettait à toute cette situation précaire de ne pas basculer c'était l'infinie patience du chevalier Andromède qui savait comment prendre son frère, et l'éloigner le plus possible de Hyoga et des autres. Physiquement tout du moins. Ils savaient que la nuit c'était plutôt bien déroulée vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul cri dans le manoir mais la tension ne faisait que monter. Et à bien y regarder, il semblait que se soit Hyoga et son cosmos glacial qui altérait la conscience de tous les autres. Le chevalier semblait tellement terrorisé par le frère de son amoureux qu'il était totalement coincé et transmettait son malaise aux autres. On avait vu plus facile à supporter.

Depuis quelques secondes Shun se sentait prit au piège. La raison était toute simple, son frère avait réussi à venir dans sa chambre, profitant d'un moment d'absence de Hyoga pour le prendre entre 4 yeux. Et là, il le sentait particulièrement mal. Ikki venait se s'asseoir sur le lit de son petit frère et regardait Shun, débout, paralysé.

« Je vais pas te manger tu sais., fit Ikki, avec un petit sourire.

- J'espère bien.

Le sourire de son frère le détendit quelque peu et lui permit d'avoir suffisamment de courage pour aller s'asseoir au bureau derrière lui. Retournant la chaise face à Ikki.

- Alors. Tu vas me raconter tout ça. Que je comprenne un peu ce qui t'as fait te jeter dans les bras du canard boiteux ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça... Je me doutais que la conversation devait bien arriver mais ça arrive quand même à me couper l'herbe sous le pied., avoua Shun.

- C'est quand même pas le mieux faut l'avouer, en plus avec un œil en moins !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire... C'était un très beau sacrifice ce qu'il a fait. Je trouve que ça lui donne encore plus de charme. Mais bon..., Shun rougit, avouant ces mots.

- Bon, soit. Mais vas y raconte moi. Je t'écoute et j'ai tout mon temps.

Shun avant de se lancer entra en contact rapide avec le cosmos de son amoureux pour lui dire de en pas remonter dans la chambre et qu'il était en discussion avec son frère, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas venir pour le moment. Hyoga ne se fit pas prié et alla rejoindre Seiya dehors.

- Bon.. par ou commencer..., souffla Shun. Euh... Bah c'est Hyoga quoi... il m'a toujours plu... J'avais jamais trop trop eu le temps de prendre le temps de réfléchir avec les guerres qui se sont enchaînées. Mais depuis que tout va mieux, la résurrection des Chevaliers d'Or et la paix, on s'ennuie et voilà. On a beaucoup parlé, on a apprit à mieux se connaître. Et très naturellement on passait beaucoup de temps tous les deux, …

- Faudra que tu m'explique malgré tout comment tu es passé de June, une fille, à Hyoga, un garçon.

- Euh... Je me pose encore la question moi aussi, alors tu sais c'est pas moi qui te donnera une réponse à cette question grand frère. Et je n'ai jamais été amoureux de June.

- D'accord, je peux comprendre. Bref, Hyoga... tu es finalement comme notre bon Milo, attiré par un bloc de glace. Même si Hyoga dans son genre est moins froid, hautain et tout ce que tu voudras. Le cosmos froid a peut-être quelque chose plus attirant, va savoir !, philosopha Ikki tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

- Oui, on dirait bien. C'est sûrement le coté prince charmant comme tu as dit hier. Blond, les yeux bleus, .. Et aussi que c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il a été élevé par Camus, c'est pas rien. Ça fait de lui autant un bon chevalier qu'un ami intéressant à côtoyer.

- Je comprends... Quelqu'un de bien alors j'imagine ?

- Oh oui... Vraiment, très bien. Il a été tellement gentil avec moi au début, j'étais plus glacial que lui encore tant j'étais terrorisé. Mais avec de la patience et plusieurs semaines à dormir tous les deux en toute amitié, il a fini par m'embrasser .. C'était juste avant que tu ne parte. »

Shun se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Un baiser d'une chaleur presque inconcevable pour un chevalier des glaces, sous la couette après avoir joués comme des enfants pas sages pour se taquiner. Tendre le baiser, naturel. Même si Shun ne s'y attendait pas sur le coup. Il avait littéralement fondu entre les bras de Hyoga qui pourtant ne l'avait pas tant tenté que ça. Hyoga lui avait même dit plus tard qu'il avait eu très peur à ce moment, que sur le coup, il n'avait pas comprit comment il avait pu se décider à l'embrasser. Alors que ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il ne faisait que le regarder avec amour toute la journée, chose en soit platonique qu'ils partageaient en fait. Shun avait beau adorer d'amitié Hyoga, toutes ces nuits passées avec lui pour à la base un soucis de fièvre (que Hyoga, en bon chevalier des glaces avait pu faire descendre avec son cosmos froid) s'était retrouvées indispensables. Et si une fois ils avaient essayés de s'endormir l'un sans l'autre, vers 3h du matin, Shun avait quitté son lit pour traverser le couloir et rejoindre Hyoga qui avait fait semblant de dormir mais sentit son cœur faire un bond quand le corps léger du chevalier Andromède s'était glissé près de lui. Cette proximité entre eux avait créé une nouvelle complicité qui laissait tout le monde dans l'expectative des événements à venir. Il semblait bien que à ce moment seulement les autres n'avaient vu ce qui se tramait vraiment entre les deux. Tout les deux n'avaient conscience de rien, l'innocence de Shun finissait très certainement par envahir Hyoga.

Mais oui, cette nuit où une simple (tendancieuse) chamaillerie dans le lit avait tournée en un baiser pulsionnel, Hyoga n'avait du penser à ce qui allait se passer que quelques secondes auparavant. Rien de prémédité, ç'avait été plus fort que lui, la bouche riante et tendre de Shun l'avait attiré et il avait foncé. Penché vers lui. Ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sucré, doux, chaud, …

Dans le manoir les autres chevaliers pas encore endormi sentir une explosion de cosmos absolument fabuleuse et à la fois gênante. Un cosmos glacial et un autre de l'air qui fusionnaient ensembles, c'était pas difficile à ressentir, mais alors venant de la puissance naturelle de Shun et de celle, pourtant maîtrisée, de Hyoga, ça faisait des étincelles. Comme le matin où Milo et Camus s'étaient retrouvés après la guerre, comme ce moment pudique et retenu entre Mu et Shaka une fin d'après midi très chaude, ou encore pendant la bataille au sanctuaire au retour de Shion face à Dokho... Le sanctuaire entier avait ressenti ces explosions de cosmos, totalement incontrôlables pourtant pour des chevaliers aussi expérimenté et puissant. L'amour ne pouvait difficilement resté caché pour cette unique raison.

« Et donc depuis vous avez jamais eu de soucis ?, demanda Ikki, sortant Shun de sa rêverie.

- Non jamais. Sur rien du tout, Hyoga n'est pas parfait, moi non plus, mais comme des gens civilisés, il suffit de parler pour que tout aille mieux.

- C'est bien, c'est agréable de t'entendre parler comme ça, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si sage dans les sentiments.

- Moi non plus, mais je ne comprend pas comment les gens peuvent dire que l'amour est compliqué, avec lui. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Je t'assure.

Shun rosissait avec ravissement, pas de doute sur ses sentiments et sa sincérité (de toute façon, il n'était même pas capable de mensonge...)

- J'ai confiance en toi. En lui, non. Mais ça viendra.

- Ikki, c'est un chevalier, c'est quand même pas rien. Il ne pourrait pas être méchant lui non plus, surtout pas avec moi. Tu te rend vraiment pas compte de son attitude avec moi. Je suis sur qu'il s'inquiète pour moi parce que je suis avec toi.

- Ça c'est le comble !, rit Ikki. Ça devrait être l'inverse !

Et bas pas avec lui !

Ikki tourna la tête vers la porte et à nouveau se mit à rire.

- En plus tu as raison. Il est derrière la porte ton canard boiteux. On sent son cosmos à des kilomètres. Hé si tu veux espionner et écouter aux portes mon grand va falloir te planter mieux que ça !, dit Ikki plus fort.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit doucement et Hyoga, rouge, glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

-Pardon.. J'ai oublié... »

Shun souriait sans rien dire. Il était presque fière de son copain, ça montrait à Ikki que Hyoga s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui après tout. Une bonne chose. Dans le futur il serait sûrement moins angoissé à l'idée de laisser son petit frère chéri seul avec les autres (sous la surveillance au sanctuaire de Shaka car il était le seul en lequel Ikki avait vraiment confiance et en plus adorait Shun.)

Ikki fit signe à Hyoga de rentrer, le jeune chevalier s'installa à coté de Shun, sans le toucher.

« Tu es pas resté avec Seiya ? J'tai senti avec lui tout à l'heure.

Non, il partait courir, et sous cette chaleur...

- Il fait à peine 17 !, rit Shun.

- Ouais bah c'est chaud ça en Sibérie !, rétorqua le russe.

Ikki eu un petit sourire et comprit un peu mieux tout ça, c'était comme si, dès l'entrée de Hyoga dans la pièce il avait disparu de la pièce et que les deux êtres se retrouvaient seul au monde.

- Bon c'est bien, j'ai entendu ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Mais je te garde à l'oeil le canard. Les deux, yeux., appuya Ikki.

Hyoga souleva son seul sourcil blond visible en guise de remarque désobligeante. Le phénix sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Il est méchant avec mon oeiiiil !

- C'est normal, laisse le t'embêter. Et ils sont parfait tes yeux mon glaçon !

- Aaahh, je t'aime. », sourit Hyoga avant de l'embrasser.

_A Suivre..._


	4. Partie IV

Et voilà la suite, je vous remercie beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça me fait ultra plaisir ! !

* * *

L'avion privé de Saori Kido avait décollé depuis une petite heure. Survolant l'océan pacifique, a réincarnation d' Athéna et ses chevaliers divins dormaient. Ils étaient parti très tard le soir, ou plutôt très tôt le matin. 3H, c'était pour être tranquilles, pour arriver pas trop tard, et tenter de ne pas trop souffrir du décalage horaire. Même si le jet de la famille Kido se déplaçait bien plus rapidement que les avions de lignes communs, la voyage était tout de même un peu long et leur permettait de dormir un peu.

Alors Hyoga dormait enfin paisiblement, sa tête sur les genoux de Shun, lui même se reposant, un bras sous la tête de son amoureux, l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait du le garder contre lui pour l'aider à surmonter sa peur des transports de longue durée, ça fonctionnait pour les bateaux (forcément..) mais aussi les avions, les cars, et tout ce qui durait longtemps. C'était le fait de faire un voyage qui l'angoissait beaucoup.

Shun n'avait forcément jamais posé de questions, il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre pourquoi Hyoga avait aussi peur. Et la seule chose qui avait réussi à le calmer c'est de dormir contre Shun, le nez contre son ventre, ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui ressortait de la vison qu'ils donnaient aux autres que l'amour et la tendresse. C'était bien ce que Ikki se disait pendant quelques minutes. Il avait prit la place sur la même rangée qu'eux pour les surveiller. Mais franchement il commençait à déchanter, il n'avait rien à surveiller, Shun et Hyoga étaient plus sages que des saints (enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait). Finalement ça allait peut-être bien se passer tout ça.

Le voyage était presque terminé et le pilote faisait une annonce au micro pour que tout les passagers (bien qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment nombreux) retournent à leur sièges ou bien se redressent et s'attachent. Ce fut alors ce qui réveilla Ikki ainsi que Seiya qui dormaient comme des masses, devant eux, Shiryu était plongé dans une sorte de fascination profonde pour une livre, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas tourné sa page depuis presque une heure. Il ne s'était pas endormi, non, ça il ne l'aurait pas avoué. Saori elle était en train de discuter à voix basse avec deux conseillers de la fondation Graad..

Le Phénix vit revenir Shun et Hyoga, se tenant par la main, tout rouges et souriants comme des fous. Enfin, ils tentaient bien se retenir mais c'était plutôt compliqué visiblement. Shun se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, puis la lèvres et Hyoga tentait de cacher son sourire en tournant la tête vers le hublot. Le soleil chaud de Grèce inondant l'intérieur de l'appareil. Hyoga se dit qu'heureusement qu'ils avait comme pied à terre le temple de Camus parce que sans le frais qui régnait la bas, il finirait par repartir en Sibérie. Avec Shun bien sur.

Alors que les discutions reprenaient leur cours dans l'avion, Ikki n'avait pas détourné son regard de son petit frère. Il tendit le bras et poussa les cheveux vert de Shun pour voir son cou. Un énorme suçon s'étalait sur le haut de son cou, juste derrière l'oreille.

« hééé ! Laisse moi !, s'exclama Shun en rougissant.

Hyoga se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, oups.

- Quoi ! C'est lui t'a fait ça ? Dit donc le canard boiteux t'es gentil mais n'abîme pas mon frère comme ça. Et puis c'est quoi ça ?

En même temps qu'il dit cela, Ikki tira le col du tee-shirt vert de Shun pour voir son épaule. Couverte de griffures et même de quelques chose qui avait l'air de traces de dents. Le chevalier Andromède se retira des mains de son frère et remit son tee-shirt en place.

- Vous deux, je veux vous parler en arrivant au Sanctuaire., imposa Ikki, sans oppositions possibles.

- Mais ..

- Non !"

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, Ikki déployant une aura menaçante, même pas besoin de son cosmos pour ça. Il était juste tellement en colère que à nouveau, tout le monde le ressentait. Et l'ambiance était foutrement plombée. Tout le monde pouvait dire 'merci Ikki !'

Shun ne bougea plus d'un iota, de toute façon l'atterrissage était amorcé et tous était un peu assourdit par le bruit. Hyoga tourna la tête vers son amoureux en lui mimant du bout des lèvres qu'il était désolé. Shun leva simplement les épaules en lui prenant la main. Malgré ça, il n'avait toujours pas oublié la peur panique de son amoureux.

La montée des marches du Sanctuaire avait débutée. Personne n'avait été averti de leur arrivée et Saori n'avait pas souhaité non plus arrivée en grande pompe alors c'était bien pour tout le monde. Le premier temple était tout simplement vide, le second, d'Aldébaran était vide mais le Chevalier était de l'autre coté, à prendre le soleil et surtout faire la sieste avec Kiki près de lui. Seul le jeune Atlante avait vu passer le petit cortège en saluant avec respect Athéna.

Le temple du gémeaux était lui rempli de cris et d'insultes. Kanon, ex-dragon de mer et tout nouveau semi gémeaux était en train de s'engueuler avec Rhadamanthe, spectre et juge des Enfers qui était de passage pour voir son petit ami. Tout deux stoppèrent en voyant les autres arriver, visiblement le sujet de discorde était encore totalement futile, et d'après ce que Hyoga avait entendu, ça portait sur le reste de cheveux/poils/Onnesavaitpasquoi qui traînait au fond de la baignoire, et visiblement Rhad' était d'une mauvaise fois inébranlable parce que la couleur desdit poils l'incriminait. Mais forcément avec Kanon en face... Ce que les autres n'entendirent pas c'est le murmure à l'oreille de Kanon disant que de toute façon les cheveux ne pouvaient être que à Kanon parce que la dernière fois que la douche avait été utilisée seulement Kanon c'était retrouvé la tête sous l'eau à cause de la position indécente de leurs ébats.

Deathmask dans le temple du Cancer était occupé avec Aphrodite à cancaner sur les dernières nouvelles du Sanctuaire et surtout sur le couple étrange qui hurlait à longueur de journée quelques marches plus bas. Aiolia était lui de son coté parfaitement occupé avec Marine, cette dernière s'empressant d'aller saluer Seiya qui resta d'ailleurs en retrait avec elle pour parler de Seika.

Shaka était également dans son temple mais étonnement pas tout seul. Autour de lui Mû et Saga étaient en train de discuter, leur relation était … tout sauf conclue ou officielle ou quoique se soit, seulement ces trois chevaliers toujours tous les trois ensembles. La rumeur murmurait que Mû était follement inconstant et ne pouvait se décider entre l'Indien et le Grec, et que finalement Saga pouvait garder Mû la nuit et Shaka le garder le jour, mais ils se retrouvaient souvent à trois, visiblement dans un équilibre plutôt étonnant. Ils restèrent donc plus longtemps dans le temple de la Vierge, Shaka saluant avec chaleur Shun et Ikki qu'il prenait un peu pour ses nouveaux disciples, surtout le petit Shun, sûrement un futur digne héritier de l'armure d'Or de la Vierge (du moins il le pensait sans savoir que le jeune homme s'était déjà beaucoup dévergondé depuis leur dernière rencontre). Mû avait rougit de la situation, et avait salué tout le monde avec sa gentillesse légendaire. Saga commençait à s'entretenir avec Saori d'affaires importantes. Ils restèrent donc un certain temps dans le temple de la Vierge avant de se donner rendez vous plus tard pour un dîner entre leur Déesse et ses chevaliers bien-aimés.

Le temple de la balance était désert lui aussi, le scorpion abritait Milo et Camus qui étaient calmement en train de lire (pour Camus) et dormir en se faisant papouiller les cheveux (pour Milo), immédiatement Camus se redressa pour aller saluer la déesse, faisant tomber Milo par terre au passage. Puis aller voir Hyoga son disciple, le jeune homme était tellement heureux qu'il l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras (bon forcément Camus n'était pas du genre câlin, mis à part avec Milo, alors ils se contentèrent de salut chaleureux mais respectueux), Hyoga lui glissa rapidement qu'il aurait besoin de discuter avec lui plus tard.

Le temple du Sagittaire était calme, et Aioros salua le cortège, tout comme Shura. Le temple du Verseau était forcément vide, et le Poisson aussi.

Enfin une fois arrivé en haut, tous se séparèrent. Seuls restaient Hyoga, Shun et Ikki. La fin du monde était arrivée. Ils étaient comme des cons avec leurs bagages, au milieu de l'esplanade du temple d'Athéna.

« Depuis quand tu fais du mal à mon frère ? Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ? C'est quoi ces traces ?, s'énerva immédiatement Ikki.

- Je t'en pris Ikki, j'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Tu me gênes !

- Oh écoute c'est pas comme si j'allais être choqué !

- Mais moi oui ! Excuse moi de garder un minimum de pudeur !, s'exclama Shun, rougissant de plus en plus.

- Bien sur ça t'arrange quand tu veux d'être pudique hun ! T'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes de l'avion, c'est pudique tu crois ?

Shun continuait toujours de rougir atrocement.

- Mais je vais pas te raconter ce qu'on fait ! Mais Hyoga ne me bat pas et ne me fait pas de mal !

Ledit Hyoga qui se taisait depuis le début, commença à se réveiller. C'était pas qu'il avait peur de Ikki, mais il voulait aider aussi son petit ami à s'affirmer.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu as jamais mordu qui que se soit en t'envoyant en l'air ? Dans le feu de l'action ? Non ?, demanda Hyoga grattant son bandage au niveau de l'oreille.

Ikki ouvrit grand la bouche et en même temps, Shun se tournait pour tenter un maximum de ne voir les visages d'aucun des deux autres. Non franchement, là ça commençait à faire trop. Ikki était en train de dépasser les limites acceptables.

- Tu te rend compte que tu viens de te griller tout seul mon grand ?

- Oh mais me griller de quoi ?! Ikki, arrête de sauter sur le premier truc que tu trouves à chaque fois ! Tu te permet de t'introduire dans la vie privée de ton frère en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'osera pas te faire face, il est bien trop gentil pour t'envoyer chier, mais tu le mériterais bien ! Est-ce que lui te dis quoi que se soit parce que tu te casse pendant des mois ? Il te pose des questions sur ta vie ? Sur ton mode de vie et tout ? Est-ce qu'il ose dire quoique se soit ? Dis-moi, je t'attends ! Tu profites de sa gentillesse pour le faire t'obéir. Mais je peux te dire que maintenant qu'il est avec moi et que je l'aime j'ai pas envie de le voir se faire manipuler par toi, et en être malheureux, ça fait deux mois qu'on t'as pas vu, et pendant tout ce temps là je me suis occupé de lui. Tu étais là quand il déprimait ? Quand il était malade ? Et quand on se battait, tu aurais pu venir nous aider directement au lieu de ne venir qu'une fois qu'on était tous par terre, ça va deux minutes de faire ta star, on ne dépend pas de toi, et lui non plus. Bien qu'il t'aime plus que tout ! »

Le silence s'était fait sur le Sanctuaire, Ikki n'osait plus répondre, Hyoga avait serré les poings, pratiquement près à répondre au cas ou on le frapperait. Il s'attendait à tout, vraiment, la moindre réponse il avait de quoi répliquer. Sauf que la seule chose qui attira son attention se furent les épaules tremblotantes de Shun juste à coté de lui. Le chevalier d'Andromède avait les joues inondées de larmes.

« Shun... hey... Oh non je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Hyoga alla prendre sans aucune hésitation son amoureux dans ses bras, mais son autre le repoussa.

- Laissez moi tous les deux s'il vous plaît. »

Shun prit son sac au sol et descendit en vitesse les marches du Sanctuaire. Ils l'avaient cherchés. Maintenant tout ce qu'il attendait, c'est que son frère et son amoureux s'entendent que Ikki réfléchisse à son comportement.

_A suivre..._


	5. Partie V

Bonjour à vous ^^

Un petit chapitre en ce bon matin, voilà cette fois Hyoga va demander conseil à Camus son maitre... mais aussi un invité surprise.

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

**Partie V. **

Shun s'était isolé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, le temps de se remettre de tout ça. Shaka l'avait récupéré pour s'occuper de lui, tenter de le remettre sur la voie de la sérénité. Se calmer, se recentrer, en gros, aller méditer et boire du thé.

Shaka avait fermé l'entrée de son temple, son disciple favoris n'était pas bien, alors c'était bien le moment de se couper du monde et de ces fous autour de lui. Bon, il pouvait bien laisser Mû aller batifoler avec Saga, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au Bélier de ne pouvoir se décider parce que d'une certaine façon, cela l'arrangeait. Il pouvait partager avec Mû des discussions passionnées, des moments de douceur ainsi que de méditation profonde, puis profiter de sa solitude en le laissant aller avec l'aîné des Gémeaux. Un étrange trio, mais qui s'entendait vraiment bien.

Pour le moment il ne se posait pas ces questions là tout ce qu'il avait c'était Shun près de lui qui sanglotait de temps à autre, puis tentait de se concentrer sur sa méditation, mais c'était compliqué. Le jeune chevalier avait encore des problèmes bien trop gros à résoudre et se détacher des préoccupations terre à terre était encore beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Après tout, il ne s'entraînait avec lui que depuis peu de temps.

Hyoga de son coté était seul à seul avec Camus du Verseau, son maître. Il avait laissé Ikki seul, se foutant éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait penser et de pouvoir l'aider ou non. Ce Phénix de malheur était allé bien trop loin pour eux. Alors il était avec son maître, dans le froid du temple du Verseau, ou il aurait du être avec Shun...

Camus était heureux de voir son disciple, après tout il l'avait élevé, alors il était quelque part comme un fils pour lui, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais dit comme cela. Mais la chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était écouter son disciple qui n'allait pas bien.

« Alors voilà toute l'histoire... et c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé ici. Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir dérangé avec Milo...

- Non non ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il est un peu trop affectueux et aller me rafraîchir de temps en temps c'est pas plus mal !, sourit Camus en repoussant ses cheveux océan.

- Je comprends cela...

- Oui sinon ta situation est plutôt conflictuelle. C'est difficile de te mettre entre Ikki et son frère, et puis pire encore face à Ikki, face à son petit ami. Je crois que tu dois agir avec la plus grande prudence, sinon tu vas t'attirer les foudres du Phénix et d'Andromède.

Au même moment un bruit de verre brisé de fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux chevaliers.

- Ah non ! Tu as recommencé ! Espèce de frigo !

Milo sorti de derrière la porte, il avait viré au bleu et ses cheveux luxuriant recouverts de givre. Hyoga rit un peu en voyant le Scorpion arriver. Alors même le grand Camus quand il avait peur ne contrôlait pas son cosmos ?

- Oh pardon mon Milo, faudra vraiment que je règle ce soucis..., marmonna Camus en dégivrant son amant.

- Mouais . Heureusement que je supporte de mieux en mieux le froid. Bon, avant que je me face surgeler j'étais venu ici et j'écoutais votre conversation. Et Hyoga si tu veux gérer le Phénix il faut que tu soit ami avec lui déjà, tu vois que tu créé la confiance entre vous, que tu sois digne de son petit frère adoré.

- Mais c'est pas bête ce que tu racontes mon Milo !, s'exclama Camus en le regardant avec admiration.

- La théorie voudrait que je prenne super mal cette remarque mais je vais en faire abstraction et te remercier. Donc voilà, essaye de te rapprocher de lui...

- Mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de me rapprocher de Ikki, on a pas spécialement de points communs tu sais., s'interposa Hyoga.

- Oui forcément. Sinon tu peux lui faire croire que Shun s'est suicidé à cause de lui !

Camus et Hyoga regardèrent le Scorpion avec le même air outré.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Tu es cruel Milo, pourquoi faire ça à Ikki ! Il va avoir envie de se jeter du haut d'un pont après ça, son petit frère !

- Bon c'était une idée comme une autre hun... Mais je pense déjà que le fait de pas vouloir vous parler à toi et Ikki, ça va le faire réfléchir le Phénix. »

Milo devait sûrement lire trop de magasines, ceux là même que feuilletaient à longueur de joué en ses collègues les poissons (normal) et aussi du Lion (là pour le coup un peu moins et lui-même ne l'aurait pas avoué en un claquement de doigt.). Il énumérait des stratagèmes aussi stupides que fous. Le suicides mi en scène de Shun, son suicide à lui (Hyoga), semer des indices sur sa vies sexuelle débridées (« Ne confond pas ta vie sexuelle avec la mienne ! », ce qui eu le malheur de gêner son maître), demander de l'aide à Shaka, Mû ou quelqu'un de très respectable (« Comment ça moi je suis pas dans a liste des gens respectables ?! » avait rétorqué Camus.), ou alors au contraire demander à son ami Kanon pour une mise en scène diabolique (« Magnifique considération de ton meilleur ami et de ton compagnon.. »), peut-être faire intervenir le grand pope Shion ou même leur Déesse pour envoyer Ikki loin de là au Groenland ou un truc comme ça pendant longtemps (« ouais repousser le problème encore plus longtemps et priver Shun de son frère.. »), se prendre une cuite à la vodka avec Ikki pour devenir son meilleur pote (« ne fait pas boire mon élève, il est même pas encore majeur je te rappelle ! »), s'enfuir avec Shun, engager un tueur à gage (« Toi par exemple ? Monsieur l'ex assassin ? »), effacer la mémoire d'Ikki, l'enfermer au cas Sounion (« C'est d'un goût... »), l'envoyer retrouver Pandore aux Enfers (« Le pauvre... »), l'empoisonner avec des cacahuètes (« il est pas allergique »), le pousser dans la fosse aux lions, lui faire des électrochocs, jouer sa conscience pendant la nuit... Non vraiment, Milo allait trop loin et même Camus qui l'aimait de tout son cœur avait juste envie de lui dire de la fermer.

« Je pense que le mieux c'est déjà de laisser un peu de temps passer., commença Camus. Histoire de laisser tout le monde réfléchir et se poser, puis enfin d'aller discuter avec Ikki comme deux adultes responsables.

- Tu trouves que Ikki est un adulte responsable toi ?, rit Milo en jouant avec les cheveux océan de son amoureux.

- Il a élevé son frère il est responsable depuis des années et l'était sûrement avant toi... Me demande même si tu l'es aujourd'hui.., marmonna le Chevalier du verseau.

- Hé ! C'est méchant ça...

- Non réaliste. Donc Hyoga, moi c'est mon conseil, c'est très simple, mais il faut aussi que tu aies déjà le courage d'aller l'affronter en face à face.

- Oui c'est vrai que ça peut être assez compliqué. Mais je crois aussi que c'est la meilleure solution. Ça ferait tellement de mal à Shun si je n'arrivais pas à m'entendre avec son frère..., souffla Hyoga, penaud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. »

Camus avait affectueusement posé sa main sur son épaule, lui adressant un petit sourire de compassion. C'est que Milo ne faisait pas que du mauvais boulot en fin de compte...

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et Hyoga avait élu domicile dans le temple du Verseau, désert depuis un bon moment. Milo et Camus restaient toujours à celui du Scorpion, Camus avait moins de mal à voir l'environnement être détérioré par l'arachnide quand ce n'était pas ses affaires qui prenaient un coup accidentel de Scarlett Needle.

Alors le chevalier du Cygne, était là, seul alors qu'il aurait du passer toutes ces nuits avec son amoureux, mais non, une dispute idiote entre eux avait éclatée, et il devait juste rester ici. Seul. Toutes les nuits. Avec ce voyage au moins il était fatigué ce soir, il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Mais pour le moment il sondait avec anxiété le cosmos de Shun, espérant y trouver quelque chose, le sentir un peu près de lui, se rassurer. C'est qu'il était vraiment devenu dépendant …

Son amoureux devait être resté au temple de la Vierge, même cette nuit. Il espérait que l'indien lui avait sorti quand même quelque chose confortable pour dormir, Shun n'était pas franchement habitué au confort plus que spartiate dans lequel vivait Shaka. Mais après tout, il était un chevalier, il pouvait bien dormir par terre ou ailleurs, il savait y faire... C'était ce qu'il se disait pour essayer de s'endormir sans trop se prendre la tête, mais au final il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et même pour lui seul, le seul confort dont il avait besoin c'était le contact tendre et chaud du corps de Shun contre le sien. Pouvoir enrouler ses cheveux autour de son index comme un enfant cajolerait un doudou. Entremeller leurs jambes, sentir les chaussettes de laine de son petit ami sous peine d'avoir le droit à ses pieds glacés. Pouvoir sentir sa peau douce et sucré, et entendre son souffle apaisé. Oui vraiment, ça c'était le plus riche de tout les luxes, rien d'autre ne l'attirait.

Au moment où il voulu entrer en contact avec Shun pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, son cosmos disparu. Caché. Le cœur gros, Hyoga se retourna contre le mur et fit descendre la température de la pièce encore plus bas. Personne pour lui dire que c'était trop...

_A suivre.._


End file.
